Pon & Zi
by Shattered Eternity
Summary: Two potato headed people.
1. The Spider

Disclaimer: Pon & Zi belongs to Azuzephre, Bleach to Kubo Tite.and spiders belong to Mother Nature.

--

Don't ask why Rukia was even reading it.

The book. The book she'd found rather badly hidden in Ichigo's shelf. The book that she'd absent mindedly picked up, unaware of what it contained, believing it to be a manga. The book. The story itself was informal, it was demeaning (Ugh, if she ever got caught reading _this _book…) it was explicit in images and there was no way it could happen to her in real life. Yet, as Rukia chanted the lines in the enchanting book, she found it amazingly wondrous, the words flowing like poetry through her mouth. Why hadn't Ichigo shown her this wonderful book? Did any of her classmates read it too? And even if they did, would they dare tell? She was honestly surprised Ichigo even had these types of books.

She shrugged, whatever. If he caught her reading it now, he'd probably turn as red as his strawberry namesake and snatch it away from her or something. So she'd better finish it before he came back from dinner. She flipped a page.

"Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet," She recited happily,..

Yes, The noble Kuchiki Rukia was reading nursery ryhmes, the type that were used to entertain bored 5 year old kiddies. _A thousand and one Nursery Ryhmes,_ to be exact.

"Eating her curds and whey. Along came a –"

…And a spider dropped right on the book.

"-AIEE SPIDER!!" she shrieked, throwing the book across the room and scrambling up from her lolling position on the bed. Unfortunately, while the book suffered a lot of damage, the spider didn't. Instead of getting squashed by the book, which Rukia had been hoping for, it merely twitched from the fall and started scuttering towards her.

"Get away!" she twitched and hoisted herself even further up on the bed, drawing her knees together and shuddered as the spider edged its way even closer. Rukia had never liked spiders, even when she was young. It'd pooped on her teddy bear once and she had never forgiven it. (Do spiders even poop?) Therefore, Rukia thought it wise to scream and act in this totally un-Rukiash way. Which included writhing, shrieking, and screaming blue murder. She _really_ didn't like spiders.

This was when Ichigo finally decided to come back from his dinner (more likely he heard the screams and thoight a banshee had entered his room) and he stared in disbelief at the scenario in front of him- Rukia cowering in his bed, hiding her head in her arms to avoid looking at the spider just a few feet away from her. The mighty Kuchiki Rukia, fallen by a mere spider!

Ichigo would have laughed, if not that he was really worried Rukia would freak out even more. He made a move to grab any nearby book to squash the spider with…

He stared at the book. "Hey, what's my _One Thousand and One Ryhmes_ doing outside here?"

Rukia lifted her head from her knees and yelled back, "Just kill the spider already!"

The spider seemingly heard its name and started scuttling even nearer to the frightened Shinigami. Rukia let out another shriek and dove under the blankets, shivering like it was 0 degrees outside.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slammed the book down on the spider. However, he missed it entirely and merely just covered it with his hand. Quick as a flash, the spider reached out and bit him on the hand.

"ee-YOUCH! That thing BITES!" he winced in pain, and gathering his remaining energy he slammed the book down on the unfortunate spider again. This time it hit its mark, and the mighty _One Thousand and One Ryhmes_ defeated the stubborn spider.

Ichigo sighed as he gingerly touched his bitten finger, and winced again. It _hurt._ Damn, all this just to kill a stupid spider for her.What if he got poisoned?

Rukia got up slowly from his bed, twisting the sheets around her nervously. She stared apprehensively at the spider which now lay on its back, and she stared back at Ichigo, his throbbing finger in full view. "You..killed it for me?" she murmured awkwardly. That looked 

like a real nasty bite, she thought, as she made her way across and settled down in front of him.

"Umm, yeah." Ichigo rubbed his head awkwardly. "Be happy,ok? I killed it for you."

As Rukia slowly surveyed the bedroom that had become a castrophe zone due to that spider (she'd tried throwing things at it, it had avoided ALL.), she smiled slowly and looked at Ichigo, who went at lengths to kill the spider for her-including injuring himself- straight in the eyes, and said,

"I'm not kissing that finger for you."

A/N: Ehehs. Slightly weird…unless you really know Po & Zi. Buttt I hope to improve!R&R? Constructive criticism appreciated…)


	2. Can't make them beautiful enough

A/N: Firstly, if you don't already know, Pon and Zi are two cute, emo little potatoe headed people that..well, there's a series of pictures depicting these two and it's cute, in a weird sort of way. I THINK Pon's the male one, while Zi's the female, but in this fic I'm not gonna bother with gender and just use the ideas from the Pon and Zi to write some drabbles..which may or may not be related. It could be a oneshot, or whatever, but it kind of depends on whether you like it and want me to update more.Hehs.

--

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I wouldn't be stuck in school doing HOMEWORK.

Ichigo frowned as he reached for his eraser again. He rubbed away a gentle crevice of a nose, and then drew it back again. He frowned, and paused to take a look at the drawing.

"_Kuso_." He muttered angrily, rubbing away furiously at the nose-_again._ Try as he might, he still couldn't draw the stupid nose properly. Who would've thought it could be so difficult just to draw her nose? It had been worse than drawing the eyes- those big, godamned beautiful amethyst eyes that had taken over _two_ hours to perfect (and even then they seemed to lack the true vibrant luster found in the real person)-, at least he had stared at the real beholder of those eyes long enough to know how to draw it. But this _nose,_ the cute little button nose, he either drew it too big or too small, or it _just didn't look right._ Stupid nose.

Perhaps he should have drawn the mouth first. Wait, that would be even worse. After all, how many times had he envisioned kissing those lips in reality? Drawing those lips would prove to be difficult_ too…_

"_Argh!"_ Ichigo threw down his pencil in frustration. And her hair, too, with that methodically placed fringe on her face, that often got into her eyes when she bent down (and when she puffed her face up in irritation and tried brushing it back, well, he could never say how _cute_ he thought she looked.). _And _he wanted to colour the drawing too! He didn't have enough time, no, even eternity would not suffice for drawing a proper one. He should know, he'd tried drawing her countless of times before, and not once had he ever been satisfied with it. What made him think this time would be any different?

Ichigo really wished he hadn't thought of drawing a portrait of _her._ He was an idiot, he'd thought he could complete at least part of it in the three hours he had before she came back from watching the stupid Chappy reruns marathon on the TV and came back to his room to pester him somemore. Well, maybe he could work on it later on when she went to bed. In the meanwhile, perhaps he could go join her in watching the Chappy Marathon?

"Okay, my mind's officially fried." He grumbled. He stared longingly at the drawing again, wondered what exactly was wrong with his drawing talents, and headed downstairs. He needed to stare at her lips and eyes again- for clearly professional purposes. Right. To perfect that drawing of his, if ever.

_No matter how many times I try to draw you, I still can't make them as beautiful as the real you._

;D


End file.
